When We Kiss
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: Warrick's Parties are always trouble Nick knew that so why did he insist on going to them? Slash...NickGreg


Okay so this was meant to be a quick song fic about Greg and Nick. It turned into something else... something that was 17 pages and 8000 words long not quite as quick as i would have liked. Oh well... I think it turned out all right...

**Disclamier: **I own nothing but the plot but god, i wish i owned Nick and Greg, I also don't own the song the song is Next's When We Kiss a very good song if i don't say so myself...

**Warning: **This is slash as in Male/Male pairings so if you don't like don't read its that simple...

Now on with the story...

When We Kiss

Nick wondered what the hell he was doing here. Well, he knew what he was doing here, it was a party, Warrick had decided that he was going to have a BBQ and it seemed to have turned into a party. This was expected though, since Warrick's BBQ's were usually a disguise for a good piss up.

But hell, Nick thought as he saw all the guys from work, who was he to complain? Warrick was known for throwing the wildest of parties and most of the time afterwards no one was quite sure what went on because their heads hurt too much for thinking the next day.

This time though, Nick wasn't too eager to get drunk. He had plenty of reasons why he shouldn't actually. The number one reason being his raging hormones.

Now usually this would have been as much of an issue but Nick found himself wanting after something he couldn't possibly have. He found himself wanting one of his best friends.

_Remember the first day that I met you, I looked in your eyes and that's when I truly knew_

He looked over at the buffet table and saw Greg talking to Sara. His heart flipped over at seeing his friend, which was his problem because he knew that if he got drunk he'd end up getting making a complete and utter fool of himself.

He couldn't remember the first time he had realised that he was sure he liked Greg more than a friend but it was long enough ago to know what he was used to the feelings assaulting his system at the sight of him.

He was ready to admit now that it was probably close to the first time he had met Greg when Greg had joined the DNA lab as the tech. He couldn't believe how much he liked the hyper lab rat.

The answer was unfortunately a lot more than he should.

_They reflected mine coz I felt the same didn't even know your name but I'd already claimed ya,_

He was already in over his head and Greg didn't even know. Hell, he wasn't even sure Greg was gay. He'd had plenty of girlfriends in the time that Nick had known him so it was more than likely that he wasn't hence the reason he just did not need to make a fool of himself. Greg would never want to come near him again and he didn't think he could handle that.

He would rather suffer in silence than loose Greg's friendship all together. He sighed again and at that moment Greg looked up and his smile could have lit up the sun.

Nick forced a smile onto his face and made his way over to Greg and Sara. He hadn't wanted to drink but he was suddenly really pleased he had come.

_You were so excellent, magnificent, and so eloquent you must have been heaven sent._

"Nick!" Greg smiled throwing an arm round his shoulder. "I thought you weren't gonna show up." Nick smirked. Just because he didn't wanna get drunk didn't mean he couldn't have a good time. "Nah, you know me Greggo it's a party you can't miss it." Greg smirked.

"Warrick has proposed drinking games."

"Hell no." Nick said meaning it. He remembered what had happened the last time he played Warrick's damn drinking games and it had _not _been pretty he had wished that he had been dead the next morning and hadn't been able to peel his head from the pillow. He did not want a hangover that bad ever again.

"Aww Nicky I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Warrick came up behind. Nick punched Warrick in the arm. "Since when is that fair?" He demanded. "I do so have a choice. Soon you guys will be pissed and it'll leave me to do as I please."

"No. You won't." Greg said swinging his arm round Nick and Warrick. "I mean I've never seen you drunk and I want to just for the entertainment value." "Oh thanks a lot." Nick scoffed trying not to stare at Greg to openly.

_You were so marvellous so damn mysterious, got me delirious, wanna get serious,_

_Oh._

He was so beautiful. It felt soppy to say that about a guy but he was. His dark eyes were bright with laugher and never failed to make Nick feel better even after a totally crap case when he had remember how truly screwed up the human race could be.

And when he smiled, well Nick couldn't help smiling at the thought. His smile could light up a whole room. But he was comfortable with being close to Greg. After all he had hidden this for so long it was natural to banter with Greg while secretly he wanted him badly.

_So turn off the lights oh coz right then I knew it was on, it was on coz _

_When we kiss_

"Rick I am NOT playing drinking games. I'm just not." Nick said firmly. "We'll see." Warrick said as though he knew something Nick didn't. Warrick led him over to the table and Sara already had a drink in her hand Grissom was stood next to her talking quietly to her and she was listening avidly to every word. Nick mentally shook his head. She looked like she'd jump off a cliff if it meant Grissom would show her more attention.

He knew the feeling it was sad really but he couldn't help it. Nick found himself with a drink in his hand and shot Rick a look. He simply smirked and went off to greet any more guests that might appear. "What's wrong with Warrick's drinking games?" Greg grinned. "What's right with them I mean really?" Nick muttered and Greg laughed.

_It was on _

_It was on_

_It was on_

Unfortunately though Nick did not seem to have a choice and he found himself caught up in the party and of course that meant Warrck's drinking games. Or Warrick's games that made it extremely easy to make a fool of yourself.

This time though as well as shot glass checkers, tequila slammers and the yard of ale he'd discovered spin the bottle courtesy of Sara And suck and blow courtesy of Greg. Nick was going to kill him. No really he was! Both games had to, of course, kissing and the very thought of kissing Greg, it was after all, a possibility, had his stomach in knots.

Despite his resolve Nick found himself in the situation he didn't want to be in. He was sat in a circle he had kept his promise and had stayed relatively sober the only one that was truly as sober as him was Grissom and he had totally refused to take part in the games Nick was about too.

His punishment had been too do two rounds of the yard of ale one after the other and now he was on about leaving but Nick wasn't sure he would. After all while he might not admit it Grissom cared about Sara and she was playing.

Plus Warrick has getting steadily drunker and as he got drunker he became more sadistic and made sure that there was a they were sat girl, girl, guy, guy just to make sure it was more interesting. Nick himself was sat between Sara and Greg. On Greg's other sat Sofia and on Sara's other side sat Catherine.

"So what's this game again?" Nick asked. "It's called suck and blow." Greg smiled. "That doesn't sound promising." Nick grimaced. "Get your head out the gutter Stokes!" Greg said pointing his finger dramatically. Only it wasn't as effective because Greg wasn't exactly pointing straight.

Nick grinned. "Okay then if it's nothing like that what the hell is it G?" "Basically you have a card and you suck to keep it attached to your mouth and then blow to pass it onto the next person. But of the next person doesn't catch it in time then you end up kissing. It's a fun game." Nick suppressed a groan.

Someone up there hated him. Someone up there truly hated him. He was so close to Greg and he _still _couldn't do anything about it. That's it! It was official! This game was the worst game in the history of drinking games.

_We fell so deep in love_

_We fell in love with just one kiss _

_And when we touch _

_Baby_

Warrick started passing it to Catherine who he'd sat next too. Nick had to smile, Warrick was less than subtle usually though Catherine never saw it but now he was drunk he was getting worse. Catherine succeeded in getting the card without dropping it and then passed it to Sara who then with great care passed it to him Nick made sure he had the card and passed it carefully to Greg who took it and carried on round the circle.

They carried on like this and as Nick knew it would someone eventually dropped the card. As it happened it was Warrick and he ended up kissing Catherine and Nick had a suspicion that he had done that on purpose though if Nick had the courage to do it he would have dropped the card as well. Catherine picked up the card and passed it to Sara and Sara dutifully passed it to Nick and then to Greg.

As more shots were drank more and more people were dropping the card. Including Nick, twice with Sara and three times with Greg although he was sure at least one of those times was Greg's fault. Sara had kissed Nick and Catherine and Warrick had kissed Catherine and David and Greg had kissed Nick three times and Sofia four times twice Nick knew were Sofia's doing. It pissed Nick but really what the hell could he do?

_We were making love_

_Making love_

_Until the break of dawn_

He had no claim on Greg as much as he would love to say otherwise. The others in the circle where not doing much better than him and mistakes were being made left right and centre and Nick, still one of the most sober could fully appreciate the hilarity of the situation though, if he hadn't been trying to make sure he didn't make a total tosser of himself he would have found it a lot more funny.

They moved onto spin the bottle, which only made things worse. They forgot the version of spin the bottle where people did selected dares instead deciding that whoever the bottle landed on the person who had spun the bottle had to kiss. No exceptions.

Nick found himself drinking more and more shots to make the game bearable and soon he couldn't remember who he had and hadn't kissed and for obvious reasons soon Nick's resolve not to get totally hammered wasn't so good anymore because he could see it wasn't working. Soon his sight was beginning to blur and he couldn't control his speech and he knew it was time to go. He also knew that if he didn't leave soon he'd do something he would regret.

He could see Sofia and Greg flirting from where he was stood and he was struggling to contain his jealousy. He knew he had no claim on Greg but now that he had kissed him he was finding harder to keep his distance. Now he had kissed him his body was starting to think that his brain could go to hell and maybe the emotions stemming from his heart had the right idea.

_We fell in love with one kiss_

_Fell so deep in love_

_Fell in love with one kiss_

_We fell in love with just one kiss_

In fact he was sure he had gone and fell in love with Greg Saunders' kiss. He loved the way it felt and even if it hadn't been real he would remember it. But now looking at Greg and Sofia he knew he had to leave before something happened or they left together.

He wanted to be the one to flirt with Greg, to be the one that wanted the world to know they were together. He didn't want to have to keep hiding this. He wanted Greg but he knew it couldn't be so he had to leave the party.

Now.

He staggered over to the few people that were left at the party including Catherine, Sofia, Greg, Jaquai and of course Warrick and said his goodbyes. Warrick was, if it was possible, drunker than Nick, but the difference was he really didn't seem to care. And as if to prove it, had draped himself over Catherine who hadn't seemed to mind much though she kept hitting him and laughing at certain intervals.

Warrick hadn't wanted him to leave but he knew he had too for the sake of his heart and for the sake of everyone else there. He said his goodbyes and headed outside to get some fresh air and wait for the cab.

The air hit him like a wave and he felt worse than he had been inside the amount of alcohol had totally blown his brain away and if he had been sober he would have been mortified but now he was well and truly hammered he couldn't bring himself to care.

As he waited he saw Greg and Sofia walk out onto the porch and had enough sense not to let his emotions get the better of him and he thanked every star in the sky that he was so used to hiding this it had become like a second nature.

At that moment though Nick wasn't sure how much more he could take. His heart was aching Greg was so close and yet so far and it hurt more than he would ever like to admit. Greg was talking quietly to Sofia and looked up and seemed to freeze when he saw Nick.

Nick frowned and then as soon as he thought he had seen it Greg's face lit up. "Nicky!" Nick rolled his eyes. Oh hell, Greg had to be drunk he never called him Nicky, not really. "Hey G," Nick said his words slurring but he didn't care anymore. "Going home?" Greg asked. Nick nodded but stopped quickly since it made his head spin.

"So am I!" Greg said bouncing about. Nick had to smile. "Good for you G." Greg smiled and said, "Hey Nick?" "Yeah?" Nick asked.

"Mind if I catch a cab with you?" Nick wanted to say no, he really did because he didn't think he could stand the temptation but he found himself nodding anyway. "Sure Greggo."

_So many thought, so sexual and in my heart and soul my love is for you can't wait to get you home_

After that moment things just seemed to get hazy and Nick knew that the alcohol must have finally gone and killed his senses he vaguely recalled groping for his keys when the cab stopped and paying for it and then he collapsed and didn't remember anymore.

_And you know it's on and love is strong and when we kiss got to say I'm loving you._

The next thing Nick knew he was slowly clawing his way into consciousness because the sun was in his eyes and he had the worst the pain of his hangover had brought him out of blissful unconsciousness. As soon as he was aware he sent a prayer to every God in the sky to send him back to sleep until the horrific hangover abated.

His mouth felt dry and stale and he dreaded opening his eyes. "Damn Warrick and his drinking games!" Nick muttered. "He is so dead. As soon as I can peel my eyes open."

It took Nick five minutes to work up the courage to face the light and when he did he discovered that it was every bit as painful as he thought it would be. He shifted in bed and discovered that he wasn't wearing his usual boxers for bed. He was confused but put it down to his drunken stupor.

He turned over to get up and get a drink, his mouth was worse than he had expected now he was conscious again he staggered to the bathroom and got a glass of water it was only when he made it back to bed that he realised he had not been alone last night.

What the hell?

He knew he hadn't been anywhere but Warrick's party so how the fuck…

He tried to get a better look at the guy, yes it was definitely a guy… What had he done? Please, please, he thought. Please don't let me have done something stupid…

It was then the guy moaned and Nick knew he had to be alive. Okay, he sounded as bad as Nick felt? Where the hell had he come from? Nick couldn't remember going out after the party, actually he didn't actually remember anything after getting in the cab. He'd assumed he'd just come home. The duvet fell away from the guy's face and Nick nearly fell off the bed in shock.

It was Greg.

Oh God, Nick thought closing his eyes. Tell me I didn't. Bloody hell, tell me I didn't! He put his head in his hands. What the hell had he done? He was about to move when Greg stirred.

His eyes flickered and a frown briefly creased his brow as though he couldn't figure out where he was and then he looked round and his eyes, those beautiful brown eyes focused on Nick.

"Nick?" He asked. "How did I get here?" Nick looked at Greg. "You're guess is as good as mine G." Nick said croakily. Greg seemed to think about this for a moment then shrugged and stood up. His eyes went wide when he discovered he didn't have any clothes on.

Nick found himself following Greg's movements his eyes glued to Greg's lithe figure. He really didn't mean too but Nick found it so difficult to keep his eyes off Greg when he was fully clothed now well it was damn near impossible.

Down boy! He thought desperately he did not Greg finding out how attracted Nick was to him. Not when Nick had no idea what happened and he was trying to keep Greg from freaking out.

No! Stop it. Stop following his every move.

Yes he's gorgeous, yes he's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen but you can focus on that later when he's not stood staring at you!

Greg, the focus of Nick's inner turmoil, looked at Nick. "Did we…" He trailed off as he looked at Nick's terrified expression. "I don't know G," Nick said truthfully. "I can't remember. I was hoping you would remember you always seem to remember things no matter how hammered you get."

Something flickered in Greg's eyes and then he said, "I drank way more than usual I can't remember either." He looked round for a minute and then said, "Damn Warrick and his drinking games!" "Amen to that." Nick said nodding and then stopped because it hurt. Nick looked at Greg and said, "For whatever happened if we did or if we didn't I'm sorry G I never meant for this to happen."

Greg smiled. "Don't worry about it Nicky," He said. "If we did I'm sure we had a good time and besides it was just sex right? A drunken mistake right? No one needs to know. We're still friends aren't we?" He looked so scared at the prospect of loosing Nick's friendship Nick had to laugh despite the fact he thought his heart was breaking.

"Of course Greggo." He said putting a smile on his face. "So shall we forget this ever happened?" Greg asked. "Yeah," Nick said proud that he had kept his voice level. "Yeah I think that would be best."

They got ready and despite the awkwardness of the situation fell into an easy silence after they had talked it through. "Erm do you want breakfast?" Nick asked struggling with his hangover.

"I need water and painkillers before I can even think about food." Greg said dramatically and then he said, "And then I need bagels." Nick laughed. "Oh god, I'm so pleased we have a few hours before we have to go into work I don't think I'd survive I'm never getting this drunk ever again." Greg smirked. "You're meant to follow that with, "I'm never drinking again." Nick laughed, "What would be the point? I know I'm going to I just don't think I'm gonna drink myself to oblivion next time." "I'm with you there." Greg said grimacing as he took the painkillers.

Nick had been trying not to think about it all morning but he couldn't help it. Even half dead with one of the worst hangovers he had ever had he could still appreciate how beautiful Greg was, and even while he complained about dying of a hangover his brown eyes were bright and alive.

It was the best feature Greg had in Nick's opinion. Apart from his mouth. Nick could still remember those kisses, and even though they weren't real they had taken his breath away.

He really couldn't believe how attracted to Greg he was, how beautiful Nick found him. He was really one of the most good looking people Nick had ever seen.

_You're beautiful and you remind me of a diamond the way you shine just wanna make you mine _

_Oh_

Even though he was mortified that he might have took advantage of Greg when he was drunk, not that he could remember either way, but he would have liked to remember since it was the only time he was ever going to involved with Greg sexually. He would have liked to remember it.

He sighed and forced himself to forget the image of Greg naked since it would give him problems he really had no desire to explain. Despite Nick's ongoing heartbreak he had a good morning with Greg and once they went into work that night their awkward situation had been forgotten under laughs and strange hangover cures.

Nick was pleased to see that Warrick and Catherine were still suffering since he blamed them wholly for the situation he had found himself in he was quite happy to see them suffer. Well them and Sofia who seemed unaffected by the night's drinking.

Sara looked like she had been saved by Grissom before it had got totally out of hand and Grissom had no sympathy for any of them since he claimed he'd managed to have a good time without getting smashed. To which Catherine commented he obviously hadn't lived.

Catherine's banter with Grissom did not go unnoticed with Nick, nor did Sara's reaction to it and Nick was starting to wonder whether Catherine was simply doing it to get a rise out of Sara, at any rate it seemed to be working. And that only seemed to make Catherine do it more.

Nick could have hugged Grissom when he paired him and Greg together, although to his dismay Greg didn't seem to think it was such a good idea, if his face was anything to go by.

They got to the crime scene and met Brass by the yellow tape. "Vic's name is Jensen Little Vegas resident driving licence was in his pocket." Greg and Nick nodded and then and Nick said, "I'll stay with the body you do the perimeter." Greg smiled and said, "Sure, no problem." They worked together going over the crime scene meticulously to make sure they hadn't missed anything. They collected the evidence and took photos and then sent the samples to Trace and DNA once the returned to the lab.

He'd had to work with Greg in close proximity and it had taken all his will power to stop himself from making a fool of himself and asking Greg for a repeat of whatever the post-party thing had been.

He'd been in bed with Greg and even if they had done nothing, Nick suspected they hadn't at that moment, the fact he'd even been asleep with Greg that was enough for Nick.

_So come home with me _

_Oh_

_For eternity _

_And we will forever be in L-O-V-E_

Over the next week they puzzled out the murder and when they did it left Nick with a bitter taste in his mouth. It had just struck too close to home to be comfortable and it had left Nick feeling drained. When they'd finally figured out what had gone on Nick had had to force himself to remain calm but he hadn't been sure he would be able to do it.

The vic, Jensen Little had been killed simply because he was gay. His ex-girlfriend had done it simply because she hadn't wanted to do let him go and she couldn't face the fact that he loved someone who wasn't her. She'd sat there as Nick had presented her with the evidence calm and collected and when Nick had asked how it was possible that she had done it she'd simply said if she couldn't have him then no one would.

What made it worse was that Jensen and Jamie had recently come out to their parents after months of agonising over it and their parents, after some thinking time had come around to the idea. Everything had been going so well for the couple and then the world had crumbled around them.

Nick had sat there dumbstruck. He couldn't believe people at times. In fact despite the job he did the capabilities of people sometimes floored him. And this was definitely one of those times.

Jensen's boyfriend, Jamie Lexis had come in to ID the body and he'd nearly collapsed in on himself. Nick and Greg had had to hold him up since he'd found he hadn't been able to stand. He had loved truly Jensen more than he thought possible and now that was gone.

All because of some jealous ex. Nick couldn't believe the world at times and now all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. He didn't want to be alone but it beat staying in work besides his shift was finished.

_So turn off the lights!_

_Coz right then I knew it was on it was on it was on!_

_When we kiss_

He was going to go home and try and forget the fact that he had decided over the last week that this crush he had on Greg wasn't about to go away so he would have to learn to deal with it because nothing was ever going to come of it. He shook his head said bye to Warrick and waved to the others before leaving for the parking lot.

Nick drove home the case and other thoughts mingling in his head. He was usually good at leaving his work at work but this, this was different. He could almost see himself in Jensen's position except of course he didn't have a boyfriend that loved him just a crush that had no idea that he drove Nick crazy without even realising it.

He supposed the real problem was that Jensen had only recently come out to his parents he had come out and while his mother had been understand into a degree his father had not wanted to know and almost disowned him. Nick could imagine that happening with his parents despite the fact that he knew they loved him.

He drove home and parked his car in the drive and went in the house. He switched on the lights in the kitchen and sat down with the intention of making something to eat but then Greg's face came into his head and he sat and put his head on the counter in the kitchen while the kettle boiled itself into oblivion. He had wanted to make coffee but suddenly that didn't really matter so much.

_It was on _

_It was on_

_It was on_

Nick sat in his kitchen and tried his hardest to forget about Jensen and Jamie and the whole case but while it didn't reflect his life totally there were similarities that he didn't want to think about.

He'd recently come out to his parents and was shocked when they'd been expecting it. They'd suspected he had been for along time and what was more they accepted it. Accepted it and been horrified at the thought that Nick had been terrified at the thought that they wouldn't be.

Nick's parents were conservative but when it came to their children everything came first and though Nick hadn't realised since Nick's kidnapping they'd become more protective of him. His father had said, "Patcho how could you think we wouldn't accept you? You're our son and we're proud of you." Nick had cried and hugged his parents after that.

His ex girlfriend Kristina had been horrified when he'd told her that he couldn't be with her anymore because he was a gay. And while he was sure she wasn't capable of murdering him because of it he knew the power of a woman scorned. He couldn't help but relate to Jamie and Jensen except of course Nick wasn't with Greg.

And Greg didn't have a clue about his feelings for him.

He might as well admit it, even though he knew it wouldn't help. He liked Greg, okay so he was pretty sure he loved him but he didn't want to think about that either.

It would get him nowhere he would never be with Greg the way he wanted to be and it was about time that he moved on but every time he thought about it, every time he made a conscious effort to do what he knew was right his heart got in the way and he reminded himself how gorgeous Greg was.

Not only that but also the fact that they had kissed, repeatedly and that it had been the best feeling in the world. So every time he thought of that his reserve decided to fuck off and abandon ship leaving his heart open and screaming what it really wanted.

Greg.

_We fell so deep in love_

_We fell in love with just one kiss _

_And when we touch _

_Baby_

Kissing Greg had been like a dream and his heart told him it had felt right. And while Nick whole-heartedly agreed, his heart didn't seem to understand that there were obstacles that no matter how he tried could not be overcome. Like the fact Greg was straight and looked to be getting on very well with Sofia.

These were the obstacles that his heart didn't understand but his head certainly did and it made him feel sick. Sick to death. Especially when he thought of Sofia and Greg together.

He remembered what it felt like to kiss Greg and felt his heart glowing with anger that it would be Sofia that did that from now on and not Nick. He sighed.

Nick was trying very hard not to be bitter but he couldn't help it. He had liked Greg for so long it had almost become like a second nature to feel the pain in his heart whenever he was reminded of the fact that he would never be with Greg.

He almost felt like banging his head against the kitchen table and then sighed and got up. If they got together then he would be happy for them but Sofia had better pray she never hurt Greg because Nick wouldn't be stopped if she did.

Moping would do him no good. It wouldn't help him and it certainly wouldn't bring him any closer to solving his problems. He sighed and stood up and washed out his kettle that was screaming about being burned dry.

He refilled it and was waiting for it to boil when he heard then door go. Frowning at the time he went to the door and opened it. He hadn't realised that it had started raining.

It was pouring down, great sheets of rain with thunder and lightening but there on his doorstep dripping with rain and looking like a fallen angel in the dim light,

Was Greg.

_We were making love_

_Making love_

Nick had to ignore the urge to close his eyes. Not now. Why now? He couldn't deal with this right now. Any other time Nick used any excuse he could think of to be near Greg but right now he couldn't deal with it. Not when he was feeling so vulnerable but he couldn't let Greg stand out in the rain either.

"Greggo," He asked surprised. "What are you doing here so late?" "I need to talk to you," Greg said not seeming to notice the rain. "Can I come in?" Nick nodded even though he felt screaming the total opposite.

"Of course come on your gonna get soaked if you stay out there much longer." He moved from the door and created a space to let Greg through. Once Greg was inside Nick led him into the kitchen and said, "Wait here I'll go and get you a towel and you can dry off your wet enough as it is."

Nick sped to the bathroom and returned with two towels, which he threw at Greg and then returned to the kettle, which had just boiled. He got out his stash of Blue Hawaiian, something he'd taken to buying since he'd decided it was some of the best coffee he had ever tasted.

He didn't need to ask how Greg had his coffee; black with one sugar, since he had been a friend for so long it was now a habit at work to make Greg a drink along with one of his own.

He brought the coffees into the living room and sat down on the sofa opposite Greg and watched as Greg alternated between drying off and drinking his coffee.

"Sorry," He said quietly "I'm getting water everywhere." "It'll dry." Nick shrugged. "Nick I really need to talk to you." "Okay." Nick smiled. "I'm kinda wondering what could be so important that it wouldn't wait until the lab tomorrow."

"I couldn't talk about this in the lab." Greg said quietly. "Why not G?" Nick said leaning forward. "Because I have no idea how you're going to react to this and you deserve better than to be told at the lab. You do."

Nick laughed. "G, we've been friends for a long time now what would be this important that one you can't wait until work and two that you won't tell me _in _work? I didn't think we kept secrets from each other."

_Hypocrite! _Nick's brain screamed at him. _You're keeping the biggest secret in the room! _But that was different. He didn't think Greg would appreciate the fact that Nick was not only gay but in love with him.

Nope. That was something Nick was going to endeavour to keep from Greg at all costs.

Greg finished drying off and Nick felt his mouth go dry as Greg's shirt lifted up and his flat abs were shown to the room and Nick had to struggle not to stare. This was not about him! This was about Greg and the fact that Nick had never seen him this upset before.

_Until the break of dawn_

_We fell in love with one kiss_

_Fell so deep in love_

_Fell in love with one kiss_

_We fell in love with just one kiss_

"So what's this about G?" Nick asked when he could finally talk without his voice quivering. "It's about you." Greg said not looking at Nick. "Well actually," He said talking to the floor. "It's about both of us. About me. About you. About us." "Greggo I'm not getting this." Nick said quietly.

What did he mean us? Nick thought his heart quickening. He didn't want to talk about the party did he? Nick didn't think he could handle it.

He didn't want to have to talk about what a complete and utter prat he had been that night. He still couldn't believe he and Greg had ended up in bed together. He had been drunk before when Greg was there but nothing like that had ever happened before.

He couldn't understand what had been so different. But to try and work it out he'd have to remember it and that was something that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember. He wasn't sure whether it was because he had been so drunk or just simply because it was easier not too.

"Look it's about last week." Nick closed his eyes. He knew it! The one thing he didn't want to ever think about again and there it was the one thing Greg thought he needed to talk about.

"What about it?" Nick said deciding that if Greg wanted to talk about it, well that was fine but he wasn't going to help him. Nick really, really didn't want to talk about it so he wasn't going too.

"Nick I need to talk to you about it." "What about it?" Nick asked again stubbornly. "I thought we sorted it out that morning. "We did. It's just…"

"Just what G?" Nick said sitting forward and looking at his friend despite is resolve that he would do no such thing.

"Just that there are something's that…That I didn't say before and I kinda think they need to be said." Greg said quietly.

Nick frowned, "Like what G?" He asked quietly. "I mean I thought we were over this and it wasn't an issue." Nick pulled a hand through his hair and said, "I mean if there was something you really felt like you needed to say then why didn't you tell me I knew you'd been off with me this week but I just thought it was the case!"

Greg stared at him. "I mean if you don't want to be my friend after what happened all you had to do was say!" Nick said. He was getting annoyed and it was starting to show because he was pacing.

"That's not what it's about!" Greg said. "Nick of course I want to be your friend." He looked horrified at the idea that Nick had thought otherwise. Nick looked at Greg, and despite his temper Nick couldn't help but feel extremely happy and had to suppress the urge to kiss his friend.

_Now that we're alone I wanna kiss those sexy lips, now that we're alone I wanna see you kissing me everywhere _

"Then what?" Nick asked.

"Look Nick what do you remember after we got in that cab together?" Nick frowned. "Honestly? Nothing. I told you this when we got up the next morning." Nick looked up from the floor his eyes narrowed, "Why?"

Greg looked down at the floor and then back up at Nick. "Because I wasn't exactly telling the truth about not remembering what happened that night."

"I knew it!" Nick said throwing his hands up in the air. "I knew it! You always remember, but what I don't get is why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you said some things that night after the party and I didn't know how to bring them up."

Nick closed his eyes. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit…_ that couldn't be good. It just couldn't be. What could he have said? He couldn't have been that truly idiotic could he?

Nick looked at Greg in what he hoped was a clam manner though he thought it was probably gonna be the exact opposite. "What did I say G?"

Greg looked up at Nick and said, "You really can't remember?" Nick shook his head. "If I could I'd know what this was all about G." Greg smiled wryly and said, "true, I suppose." "So…" Nick said. "What do you want to talk about?" Greg took a deep breath how about I tell you what you said and then you might have a better idea."

Nick's heart was beating so hard he thought it might come right out of his chest. But he nodded anyway. He did want to know. Kind of. Sort of. Perhaps…

Greg took a deep breath, "Okay it happened like this…"

Greg looked over at Nick, "Are you sure you're all right Nicky?" He asked slurring his words slightly. He was drunk but because he had been forewarned about the drinking games it appeared he'd saved himself from the drunken state Nick seemed to have got himself into.

"I'm fine Greggo. Just fine. Wanna go home." Nick said in a loud voice though he was obviously sure it was quiet. Amazing what your brain could think when it was obliterated with alcohol.

"We're on our way there now." What Greg didn't tell Nick was that they went past Greg's house to get to Nick's but Greg was so intent on Nick that he didn't tell the cab driver that they had to make two stops.

He figured he'd make sure Nicky was alright and then he'd get a cab from there home. When they pulled up at Nick's condo Nick staggered out and forgot to pay the cab driver something Greg quickly did and then followed his friend out.

Nick staggered up the front of his house and put his key in the lock succeeding after about three attempts and then let himself inside motioning for Greg to follow him in. "Come on in Greg, you can have a drink." Nick seemed to think about this for a long moment his balance failing and him staggering to the left to avoid falling over.

"Not sure what there is." He finished eventually, "But still." Greg laughed he had too. He'd never seen Nick drunk and the reality was hilarious. "It's the offer that counts Nicky." Greg said. He knew he had to be at least half shot because he was calling Nick Nicky and he never did that.

They sat and talked for a while though Greg suspected he wouldn't remember any of it in the morning. That was until Nick mentioned something that had his heart beating so hard against his ribs he was sure they'd end up bruised.

"I like you G."

Nick said spinning round suddenly. "Thanks." Greg said laughing. "I should think so since we're friends." Nick shook his head and then seemed to stop after a moment and said, "No I don't mean like friends. Of course I like you as a friend, you are my friend but I mean more than that. I mean I really like you, more than a friend." He stopped "that sounds like total BS but I swear it's the truth."

"What?" Greg asked hardly daring to believe it. He'd liked Nick almost since the first day he'd started at the lab but had thought that Nick would never see him that way. He couldn't believe this was happening it had to be a dream.

"I know. I shouldn't tell you but I've been hiding it for so long but after tonight when I've kissed you…" Nick looked up at Greg his dark eyes wide and expressive "I loved kissing you I'm sorry I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear, I don't even know why I'm telling you. I promised myself I wouldn't tell you. I swear I won't do anything but it's tearing me apart. I like you Greg, really like you. There I said it I won't mention it again."

_Just turn off the lights _

_Set the mood for kissing all night_

_I love to kiss you_

_I, I, I_

Greg looked up from the floor where his eyes had been the whole time he'd been recounting what he remembered from the party. He looked up at Nick and he'd gone really pale.

"So," Greg asked his throat suddenly dry. "What I want to know is, did you mean it?" He looked at Nick but Nick wasn't looking at him. In fact he was looking anywhere but Greg. Greg got up and moved towards Nick. "Nick? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah G I heard you." Nick said quietly. "I'm just afraid to tell you the answer." Greg looked at Nick. "Nick I need to know. Tell me, please." Nick spun away from Greg and moved into the kitchen but Greg followed him.

"You were never meant to know." Nick said quietly. "I'd tried not to get drunk but you wanted me to play those stupid drinking games and I just couldn't tell you no."

"So it's true?" Greg hardly daring to believe what Nick was implying. "Every word." Nick said looking at the ceiling. "But I swear Greg you were never meant to know." Nick paced the room. "I was never going to tell you. I mean it nothing will change. Nothing. I'd rather be your friend or nothing at all."

"What if I don't want to be your friend?" Greg asked quietly. Nick spun round and stared at Greg. "Well if this is going to stop you being friends with me then I guess you weren't the effort were you G?" Nick snapped.

He couldn't believe this was happening. He'd thought Greg might freak out but he hadn't thought it would be this bad. Nick felt his heart breaking and not just because Greg didn't feel the same way but because his best friend didn't accept him and that hurt more than the knowledge that he would never be with him.

Greg looked at Nick. "Nick that's not what I meant!" He said grabbing Nick by the arm. Nick looked at him his eyes torn between anger and sadness and even disappointment and Greg knew he had to do something quickly.

Greg could see this spiralling out of control so he did the one thing he could think of he kissed Nick.

On the lips.

Nick was so shocked that he almost pulled away but when Greg didn't pull away he found himself sinking into the kiss. It was as good as he remembered but this time he wasn't drunk and he'd remember…

Suddenly he remembered where he was and pulled away and stared at Greg. "Greg what the hell was that?" Nick demanded. "That's what I meant when I said I didn't want to be your friend. I want more than that." Greg said wringing his hands. Nick stared at him. "Greg since when? You aren't even gay?"

"Says who?" Greg shot back. "Just because I didn't talk about it at work doesn't mean anything. I don't see you discussing it at work." Nick had to concede that Greg had a valid point. "Okay point taken."

"But you didn't answer my first question. Since when? I didn't even notice!" Greg smiled. "Since I can't remember when. I do remember that I used to make sure your DNA got through quickly because I knew what it meant to you." He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. It grew over time I guess. The point is that I like you. And I want more than friendship I wanted to tell you before your kidnapping…"

That was another thing Nick liked Greg didn't bother stepping on eggshells he accepted it had had happened and did what he could to help but other than that he treated Nick the same and Nick was thankful for that.

"But obviously then you had more pressing matters and I didn't think you'd appreciate being told that one of your friends is in love with you."

Nick's head whipped round. "Love?" Greg's eyes went wide. "Did I just say that?" Nick nodded not sure what to say. "I hadn't meant to tell you that yet. But Nick I do. I think I'm in love with you."

_I think I love you_

_I think I love you_

_I think I love you _

_I think I L-O-V-E Y-O-U_

Nick's head was spinning this had to be a dream. It had to be. There was no way this was real. No way on earth. There was no way that there was something in his life that had gone right. Experience had taught him otherwise. "Greg…" "Nick," Greg cut across him. "Don't say anything yet because I'm not finished. There are other things you need to know first."

"What else could I possibly need to know?" Nick demanded. "My head's spinning already G." "I mean here I am keeping this huge secret and then I find out in the space of half an hour that you felt the same way!"

"I know." Greg said quietly and I should have told you but I was scared. "Of what?" Nick asked quietly. "How you would react it was only last week when you told me that you liked me I realised I wasn't the only one that was scared." Greg closed his eyes. "But before you say anything there is something else you need to know…"

"You like me?" Greg slurred looking at Nick. Nick nodded. "Yeah Greggo I like every inch of you." If Greg hadn't been drunk he'd have laughed. What a line! But since he was drunk, and he knew Nick was and the situation was serious he didn't.

Before Greg could even think about it he took a step towards Nick and kissed him hard on the mouth. He tasted like vanilla and coffee under the alcohol but Greg couldn't think of anything better at that point. He felt undeniable relief when Nick didn't pull away, in fact he seemed to sink into the kiss which only made Greg push for more.

They kissed for what seemed like an age and then Greg lifted his head and said, "Are you sure?" As he felt Nick's hands snaking across his chest. Nick looked down at him his brown eyes bright. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

And with that Greg's restraint broke and he pulled Nick towards the bedroom and all too soon there were a pile of clothes beside the bed unheeded on the floor.

Greg chanced a look at Nick and couldn't read the emotions in his face. "Nick?" He asked quietly.

_Forever, together I kiss you_

_I think I L-O-V-E Y-O-U_

Nick stared at Greg. "What?" He whispered. "I know you heard me." Greg choked "Don't make me say it again. I thought you wanted it but when you woke up the next morning I knew I'd made a mistake. That's why I pretended not to know. Because I didn't want to hurt you."

"And you think this isn't hurting now?" Nick demanded. "Greg you lied to me. That hurts more than anything else. Let alone the fact you slept with me and then didn't trust me enough to tell me. What was I? Just a good fuck to you?"

Nick was pacing now his heart was filled with anger. How could Greg have done this to him? It was bad enough that he'd done it but then to lie about it. "It wasn't just sex." Greg said quietly. "It meant more to me than that."

"Oh I'm so pleased for you." Nick said sarcastically "It doesn't feel like that to me. I mean as much as I hate to admit it I can see why you did it but you lied about it G, why the fuck would you do that?" Nick demanded.

He pulled his hand through his hair again and said, "I thought we meant more to each other than that. Even just as friends."

Greg looked down tears falling from his beautiful eyes. " You do mean something to me even as a friend. I did it because I love you. I didn't think I'd ever get to be with you any other way. I'm sorry. I'll go now. I only came to tell you because the guilt has been tearing me apart and you deserved to know. And I know you'll never trust me again but at least you know. I love you Nick. Now and forever." Then he turned to leave.

Nick knew that this was truly his one chance with Greg if Greg walked out the door then it would never be mentioned again and they'd both be forever miserable.

His heart was still angry but Greg had been brave enough to tell him. That was something. They could work it out. Nick wanted to work it out. He walked across the room and put his hand on Greg's arm stopping the younger CSI in his tracks.

"If we want this to work we can't keep secrets from one another." Nick said quietly. "If you want this to work I'm willing to try but you have to be willing to go half way with me." "You want this to work?" Greg asked quietly. "Yeah." Nick said pulling a hand over his face. "For all sorts of reasons that don't make any sense to me but I do."

Greg smiled and wiped his tears. "I think I can live with that." Nick smiled, the first true smile since Greg had arrived that night. "You can, can you?" Greg grinned. "Yep I think I can."

"Good." Nick said and then crushed Greg's lips to his own.

Right then it didn't matter that they still had so many things that each needed to say or that there were so many issues that needed to be straightened out all that mattered was that they liked, no loved each other and they could revel in the attraction.

And this time _both _of them would remember it.

_We fell in love with just one kiss _

Okay tell me what you think ...Not sure myself so push that all important button and let me know!


End file.
